the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Feminine
Ordo Magdalenes: "Thy will be done." The Order of Magdalene is a truly unique Adept Order in that its membership composition is entirely female. God created the female to be the companion to the male, to be both partner and friendly critic. To empower woman to accomplish this, as many members of this Order believe, God gave the gift of replication. The members of the Order do not have a specific power per se, instead they 'pick up' a set number of powers which they can hold within themselves based upon their enemies or allies. That is, essentially they have the ability to copycat the powers of others in a limited way. AKA: The Magdalene Sisters, the Order of Magdala, the Bloody Rose, Daughters of Eve. Magdalene Degrees Accessories Facts: -The Order of Magdalene views God in the feminine, some even refer to God as 'She' or 'Goddess' during Order meetings. Other Adepts have sometimes viewed this with suspicion, but the Magadelenes continue with its usage nonetheless. -Magdalenes' powers of replication are simple: the standard Sister can 'gain' 3-5 specific powers from anyone near her. Older, more experienced Sisters can hold more powers, but the average Magdalene usually has about 5 'slots' she can fill. To gain these powers she must usually physically touch her target, be they friend of foe, although in some cases she only has to be near enough to them. A power is never perfectly replicated, however the Magdalene usually gains the gist of said ability. If she were facing down a Werewolf to instance, she might gain increased muscle mass, talon-like nails and rapid healing. Often there is a slight negative side as well, in this case the sister would probably become excessively hairy - a predicament she would have to endure for the duration of that power's use. A Magdalene can will a power to become passive or inactive, deactivating any side-effects from it. She can also reactive it at any time, however she'll have to accept both the good and bad aspects that come with it. Gaining a new power often means having to let go of a power she already had, although the sister in question can often choose which power to 'let go off.' Gaining a new power brings with it a basic awareness of its function and use, however unless the Magdalene already possessed it or a similar power she will start out with little skill in using it. Again, no power is perfectly replicated, for instance a Sister who replicates a Destroyers power can gain the ability to destroy with a touch, but can only use it so much before it wears out and becomes passive for a time, and she won't be to destroy as much as a natural Destroyer could. Also, Magdalenes can only gain one specific aspect of a target's power base. Again, if a Magdalene copied a Destroyer's power, she gained the power to destroy with a touch. But she didn't gain the acidic blood, the black eyes, the power of visions of nothingness, the immunities to toxins and disease, etc. Each of her powers has to be very specific. In most cases, a Magdalene can choose which specific parts of a target's power she wishes to copy. Finally, a Magdalene can only use one specific power at a time, if she tries to use two or more her concentration must be absolute. If she fails, she suffer hysteria, her powers go berserk and she loses control for a few moments as her emotions broil over and she frenzies. In this state, she may attack anyone, even allies, without realizing it. -Magdalenes enjoy role-playing, since their ability to replicate the powers of others often makes them superb infiltrators of social gatherings among the Supernatural. Indeed, like the King Adepts, Magdalenes really come to the fore when it comes to social play and games of influence. -Sometimes, Magdalenes gain visions into the inner-world of the subject whose powers they are replicating (usually requires prolonged physical contact, can't be done over a distance). For instance, a Magdalene replicating the powers of a Champion might gain some distorted memories from his past, like his time in the military, the horrors he faced on the battlefield, etc. This has led some to secretly distrust the Magdalenes or to avoid them for fear of their hidden insecurities coming to light. -It's said the kiss of a Magdalene brings great luck. -Eve, first woman, is revered among the Order as being one of their own. The Virgin Mary is also associated with them. -The Great Families, the mortal descendants of the family of Jesus Christ (His brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, etc.) are said to be closely tied to the Magdalenes. Apparently the Magdalenes protected and supported them during the times of Roman persecution. Garden of Eden: The Order of Magdalenes know the location of the Garden of Eden, they even have a garrison of high-ranking Sisters who live there. They safeguard the many secrets of the Garden, not least of which is the Tree of Knowledge of Good & Evil (simply called the Tree of Knowledge) whose fruit grants precognition to any who hold one in their hands. However, the Magdalenes themselves do nose use the powers of the Apple. The Magdalenes, along with the Order of Serpents, work to keep the Garden and it's secrets hidden away from the world. Powerful agents and networks of informants are kept in place so that any who get anywhere near the Garden are quickly discouraged or dispatched by the Magdalene Sisters. Apple of Eden Head Coverings: Head Coverings or veils worn by religious women have become something of a hot issue with modern Magdalenes. Some Sisters embrace the practice as a sign of religious faith and tradition, while others take the opposite view and oppose it as a sign of inferiority (the idea that women are inferior to men). Most Houses within the Order leave it up to individual Squads to decide for themselves whether to wear them or not. As of late, the pro-veil movement has been picking up speed. -http://www.headcoveringmovement.com/ Visions in Mirrors: Magdalenes report that when often starring into mirrors, may catch visions of the true nature of things. This only occurs with Magdalenes of high Degree and even then the visions are said to be fleeting and often vague. Usually the epiphany will represent some hidden truth about a person's character or some lesson to be learned. Magdalenes have reported seeing visions of other people's true character in the reflection of a mirror as well. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-magdalenes/ -http://www.womeninthebible.net/ -http://www.moodychurch.org/crossroads/blog/gods-feminine-attributes/ -http://www.catholic.org/saints/saint.php?saint_id=83 -http://www.marianist.com/ -https://www.sistersofmary.org/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061122/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0053131/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054343/ -http://www.helencastor.com/ -http://tictocministries.com/ -https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=nun+attack Video: Category:God